Regrets
by PrincessJedi
Summary: Padme and Leia are on Naboo in a field, while Leia's taking a nap, Padme gets visited by somebody.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars

Regrets

Leia Skywalker, no Leia _Organa, _Padme Amidala had to remind herself, was the cutest child alive. Well so was Luke Skywalker, even though she hadn't seen him in over three years. Leia Amidala Sola Shmi Sabe Skywalker Organa and Luke Anakin Cliegg Qui-Gon Owen Skywalker were the cutest children alive! Ha! That made it fair! Padme allowed herself a little laugh and looked at her daughter Leia. Leia was running though a field on Naboo. They were at the very same field Anakin and Amidala had been at. Anakin.... Oh how Padme missed him. He had turned onto the Dark Side, and turned into Darth Vader. Anakin was still alive, he was just finding his place.

__

Are you an angel?

A what?

An angel, they are the most beautiful creatures creatures in the universe, they live on the moons of Iego, I think.

Padme had been a three months pregant when Anakin left. He knew. He wished hope for their children, and her. He said he'd be back someday. He said someday. He said he would always be with her, that he truly never left her. Someday he'd be back for her, Luke, and Leia, and they'd finally get to live the life of a family they deseved. And she still believe him. But three years ago, she gave birth on the horrible swamp planet Dagobah. She had been scared there, one of the reasons were because Anakin wasn't there with her, and if he was would she have gave birth of _Dagobah_? But on the swamp planent, she felt things. Terrible dark things. At one point, she thought she was Anakin and the late Qui-Gon Jinn alive again. The only people at the birth were the great Jedi Master Yoda and Anakin's former Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then Owen and Beru Lars came to get Luke. They took her baby. But he had to be protected. It was on Dagobah that she found out, that she had Force talent, just her mother didn't want her to leave. The people of Naboo didn't let their children leave, Padme knew. Yet her own child was leaving. It was for his own safety though!

__

I made this for you, so you could remember me.

Oh Ani I don't need this to remember you by. 

Padme smiled sadly, remembering the last time she had recieved a secret holo of Luke, when he started to walk. It had been almost two years ago. Owen must have found out. Leia was running through the field, her long brown hair flowing behind her. She was the young exact image of Padme had been, years ago. Now she was 29, still very young. Padme remembered running through this field herself, many times. But the most memorable time was with Anakin. She remembered how her curly hair had been flowing behind her, how the wind felt across her face. Oh by the stars she missed him terribly! 

__

Ani? My goodness you've grown.

So have you, far more beautiful I mean. 

Little Leia looked up at her mother. "Mummy! I'ma gonna go to you!" she yelled. Padme crouched down and opened up her arms. Leia ran into them, Padme hugged her daughter tightly. "You are getting so big Leia." she whispered, not sure if Leia heard her or not. Leia yawned, meaning she did not hear her mother. "I think it is time for your nap Leia." Padme said smiling slightly. Leia didn't even argue. "Okay Mommy." she murmered. Padme went over to their small basket, got out two more smaller blankets, and a small pillow. Yes a small pillow. Padme Amidala Skywalker could be prepared for anything at anytime. She laid out one of the blankets and put down the pillow, and gave the other blanket to Leia, who lied down instantely. Padme looked at Leia, whose head was resting on the pillow, Leia's eyes were closing already. Leia would never know that the pillow had been her father's. 

  
_We'd be living a lie. Could you do that Anakin? Could you?_

You are right. It would destroy us. 

Leia murmered a "Sleep tighty now Mummy," right before she fell asleep. Padme smiled at her daughter. "Sleep tight little one." Padme whispered stroking Leia's hair. The time went by, Leia, sleeping soundly, and Padme just relaxing. She seemed to doze off when she heard a voice. "Amidala. Sweet sweet Ami. Wake up Padme." a male voice said gently. Padme started waking up slowly. 

__

Are you afraid? 

I'm not afraid to die. 

Padme saw somebody crouching next to her. She blinked a few times and saw Anakin Skywalkers face, his face before he got his horrible scars, it was actually his handsome young face smiling at her. "Anakin!" Padme gasped. Anakin layed a hand across Padme's cheek. "Hello Padme." Anakin said smiling. "Ani what are you doing here?" Padme asked. "I promised you I'd come back someday. And here I am again darling, to see your beautiful face again, one last time before I have to leave you again. Maybe forever." Anakin said sadly. Padme paled. _"No! Anakin is back, he can't leave me again. He has to stay, so we can get Luke and raise a family." _Padme thought sadly. "Anakin, you can't leave me again!" Anakin smiled sadly. "Amidala you must understand. I tortured and captured myself. I turned myself into Darth Vader. Nobody helped me. This will probably be one of the few moments I am sane in my mind. When I am Anakin Skywalker again." 

__

You call this a diplomatic solution?

No I call it an "agressive negation".

Padme felt tears forming in her eyes. She closed her eyes, when she opened them, and a single tear escaped her eyes. Anakin wiped the tear away. "I'm always with you Padme. I gave you my heart, and you gave me yours." Anakin whispered. "Ani..it won't be the same." Padme whispered. "If it weren't for Leia, but she'll be leaving me soon, I'd want to die." "Padme don't ever say that. Please don't say that." Anakin begged. Anakin put his strong arms around Padme, who buried her face in his chest and cried. Anakin kissed the top of her head softly. Padme stayed in his arms. 

After awhile, Anakin whispered "Padme..." "Yes Anakin?" "It is time to say goodbye now my love." Anakin whispered again. Padme didn't want to say goodbye. Nor did Anakin. Anakin cupped his hand under Padme's chin and leaned forward kissing her tenderly. "Goodbye my love." He got up slowly, and regretting it all, he let go of Padme's hand, he walked away, and slowly disepeared. As they would both think about it later on, they would both regret it terribly. When the man who became Darth Vader thought about it, he would regret it terribly, regret turning into Vader, regret not getting his family, and regretting letting her go. Padme would regret letting Anakin go, regretting not finding her son and husband, and regretting not saving her husband from the dark. 


End file.
